zanpakutou sang rubah
by darkrasenggan
Summary: naruto dan sasuke adalah dua sahabat yang sama sama dikhianati oleh orang yang paling mereka prcaya dan ingin menjadi yang terkuat di dunia shinobi bertemu dengan shinigami dan melatih mereka untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah pada sebuah desa yang terlihat "damai" kita bisa mendengar kicauan melodi indah dari burung burung yang bersemangat memulai hari dan sang surya tak kalanh semangat memancarkan sinarnya untuk membangkunkan para penghuni desa tersebut. Desa tersebut adalah konohagakure no satto sebuah desa yang merupakan salah satu dari lima desa shinobi terbesar. Di sana kita dapat meliahat seorang bocah yang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat elit untuk di lihat # baca nungging.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing...kriiiing kriiing duakh seonggok makluk kuning jatuh dari singgasananya karna dering jam weker. " ittaaaai weker sialan, bisa gak berdering dengan pelan weker sialan?" cacian dan pertanyaan sang tokoh utama kita pada sebuah jam weker # aduh yang gila saya apa lo nar masa sama jam nanya -_-

"haah padahal masih jam 7 pagi "

0,5%

5%

25%

50%

100%

" aku terlambaaaaat" gedubrak gedubrak blar byuuur meooong, terdengarlah suara suara aneh dari kamar naruto pada pagi yang cerah di konoha.

 **Loncat waktu di Blackwater USA**

"Ohayou minna..." sapaku saat masuk ke kelas tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terdengar oleh ku."o o ohayou na naru-kun" sebuah suara yang membuat hatiku hangat pun terdengar dari belakang ku, aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan mata ungu dari rambut violet nya yang indah membingkai wajah nya menurutku sangat imut.

"ohayou hinata-chan" ucapku sambil tersenyum, kami pun berjalan bersama ketempat duduk kami yang kebetulan bersebelahan,walaupun hinata berjalan di sampingku dengan wajah yang ditundukan entah kenapa. Keadaan kelas ku sangat ini lebih kurang mirip dengan pasar loak yang penuh suara suara gak jelas dan jangan lupakan aku yang membuat ulah tapi tak di hiraukan oleh mereka yang kujahili malahan aku mendapakan cacian dari beberapa anak yang kujahili.

"oahyou minna" sebuah suara yang membuat pasar loak dapat berubah menjadi padang rumput yang hening. Suara tersebut bersal dari seseoarang yang memakai rompi chunin dan memiliki rambut biru pucat

"baiklah anak anak perkenalkan nama ku mizuki, kalian bisa memanggilku mizuki sensei,saya disisni menggantikan sensei kalia umino iruka karana beliau sedang melakuakn tugas di kantor hokage sebagai asisten hokage untuk sementara " itulah yang pertama di ucapkan oleh orang yang bernama mizuki trsebut dengan sebuah senyum tulus

" _dia terliahat baik, tapi coba ku kerjai dulu "_ batin naruto sambil menyeringai. Mizuki yang melihat seringaian naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Tak lama kemudian melayang lah sebuah sepatu ninja ke arah wajah mizuki, karna terlalu lama berpikir tentang serinagaian naruto tadi wajah mizuki harus rela menjadi tempat mendaratnya sepatu ninja naruto.

"narutooo""baik-baik aku keluar"

"tidak kau tenang di kelas!"

"kamu tau seorang murid tidak bisa melakukan hal tadi kepada gurunya" mata naruto melebar karna di anggap seorang murid oleh mizuki bkan monster seperti warga lainya

" _apa semua guru di academi menganggapku sebagai seorang murid sama seperti murid lainya?"_ batin naruto

"i i iya sensei " jawab naruto terbata karna terharu # lebay lu nar, siiung duakkh author di lempar bakiak sama naruto

"kalau begitu kamu berdiri di depan kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, ini berlaku juga untuk yang lain nya" ucap mizuki yang membuatku tambah terharu karna dia memperjelas kalau aku sama dengan murid yang lain

 **Loncat waktu Sesudah Blackwater USA**

"naruto naruto" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku

" ada apa sensei memanggilku" ternyata mizuki sensei yang memanggilku

"mau makan bersama di ichiraku ramen?"mendengar kata ramen akupun langsung mengangguk dengan pun berjalan berdua sampai ke tempat tujuan kami, yaitu kedai ramen nomor 1 di dunia, kami pun masuk dan lang sung memesan

"ramen miso jumbo nya Satu Paman"

"oh kamu naruto, baik pesanan akan segera datang"

"sensei tidak memesan?"tanyaku

"oh iya aku lupa, ramen miso jumbo nya Satu ya"

"dua miso ramen ukuran jumbo segera datang"jawab paman teuchi

" oh ya naruto kamu mau berlomba dengan ku makan ramen?" kata mizuki senseai yang berisi tantangan terhadapku

"aku tidak akan kalah kalau soal makan ramen dengan mu sensei" jawabku membalas tantangan sensei

"ramen miso ukuran jumbo datang" suara paman teuchi

"kamu siap naruto?" tanya mizuki sensei

"kapanpun aku siap sensei" jawabku

" kalau begitu, MULAI" aba-aba mulai pun di ucapkan oleh mizuki sensei

"ittidakimasu" kata kami serentak

Setengah jam kemudian

Terlihat perut naruto seperti orang hamil 9 bulan keadaan mizukipun tak jauh berbeda dengan naruto

" _sepertinya aku salah menantang naruto makan ramen, ini membuat gaji satu bulan ku berkurang dengan drastis T_T"_ batin mizuki menyesal.

"aku menang sensei J " ucapku pada sensei

"ya kamu menang naruto, baiklah aku yang akan bayar semuanya"ucap sensei

"yeeeeiy"aku berteriak senang

"Aduuh sepertinya aku akan berpuasa beberapa hari" ratapan mizuki dalam hati

" nah naruto mau kemana amu sekarang?" tanya sensei pada ku

"tidak tau sensei, kemanapun aku pergi pasti akan mendapat cacian dari orang orang "jawabku pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sensei

" _dia sangat kesepian"_ batin mizuki

"bagaiman kalau kamu ikut aku?" tawar mizuki sensei

"kemana sensei" jawabku

"ikut saja"respon sensei, lalu dia menyeret tanganku mengikutinya " _pearasaan apa ini, ini terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman, apakah ini rasanya memiliki keluarga?"_ batinku

Kami pun berjalan terus menyusuri desa tapi ada yang aneh, orang orang selalu melihat keaah kami dengan tatapan membunuh, tentu saja yang mereka lihat kan aku sang monster,akupun menundukan kepalaku supaya tidak melihat tatapan tatapan itu, mengetahui keadaan ku sensei mengeratkan pegangan tangan kami

Sampailah kami ke tempat tujuan sensei yaitu bukit monumen patung hokage

"ngapain kita kesini sensei?" tanyaku bingung karna di bawa ke sini

"karna disinilah tempat paling indah menikmati pemandangan desa konoha"jaab sensei

"ooo" aku Hanya ber o ria

"naruto aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"kata mizuki sensei

"apa itu sensei?" jawabku

"apa kamu membeci desa ini?"

Aku terkejut atas pertanyaan sensei, membenci desa? Apakah aku membenci desa? Di desa ini aku di lahirkan, di desa ini aku bertemu hokage jiji, hinata-chan,iruka sensei dan mizuki sensei tapi di desa ini pula aku di siksa oleh para penduduk, apakah aku membenci desa ini?

" aku tidak tau sensei, apakah aku benci atau tidak pada desa ini" kata ku lirih

"jadi begitu"ucap sensei

"begitu kenapa sensei?"tanyaku

"kamu tidak tau membenci desa ini karna apa dan tidak tau mencintai desa ini karana apa juga? Bagaimana kalau kau jadikan aku sebagai alasan kamu mencintai desa ini, bagaimana?" kata sensei

"maksut sensei apa?"aku bingung oleh kata kata sensei

"kamu jadikan aku sebagai alasan mencintai desa, karena aku ingin kamu menganggapku sebagai kakak mu, sebab aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri"kata sensei

" _apa apaan ini apakah aku bermimpi? Mizuki sensei mnganggapku adiknya? Kami-sama sadarkan lah aku dari mimpi ini,ini pasti mimpi, tidak ini tidak mimpi doaku di kabulkan, akhirnya aku memiliki keluaraga"_ batinku

"benarkah sensei mau jadi kakakku?"tanya ku memastikan

"apakah aku terliahat berbohong dimatamu naruto?"tanya nya balik padaku

"Arigatou niisan, bisa saya sebut Mizuki niisan?" Aku bertanya

"tentu saja otouto"kata niisan sambil menariku kedalam pelukan nya, aku pun mengikuti pelukannnya, terasa sangat nyaman belum pernah aku merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumya, tak terasa air mata ku mulai terjatuh dari tempatnya, aku pun menangis dalam pelukan mizuki nii dan terlelap di dalam pelukan nya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"apa kamu membeci desa ini?"

Aku terkejut atas pertanyaan sensei, membenci desa? Apakah aku membenci desa? Di desa ini aku di lahirkan, di desa ini aku bertemu hokage jiji, hinata-chan,iruka sensei dan mizuki sensei tapi di desa ini pula aku di siksa oleh para penduduk, apakah aku membenci desa ini?

" aku tidak tau sensei, apakah aku benci atau tidak pada desa ini" kata ku lirih

"jadi begitu"ucap sensei

"begitu kenapa sensei?"tanyaku

"kamu tidak tau membenci desa ini karna apa dan tidak tau mencintai desa ini karana apa juga? Bagaimana kalau kau jadikan aku sebagai alasan kamu mencintai desa ini, bagaimana?" kata sensei

"maksut sensei apa?"aku bingung oleh kata kata sensei

"kamu jadikan aku sebagai alasan mencintai desa, karena aku ingin kamu menganggapku sebagai kakak mu, sebab aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri"kata sensei

" _apa apaan ini apakah aku bermimpi? Mizuki sensei mnganggapku adiknya? Kami-sama sadarkan lah aku dari mimpi ini,ini pasti mimpi, tidak ini tidak mimpi doaku di kabulkan, akhirnya aku memiliki keluaraga"_ batinku

"benarkah sensei mau jadi kakakku?"tanya ku memastikan

"apakah aku terliahat berbohong dimatamu naruto?"tanya nya balik padaku

"arigatou niisan, bolehkah ku panggila mizuki niisan?"tanyaku

"tentu saja otouto"kata niisan sambil menariku kedalam pelukan nya, aku pun mengikuti pelukannnya, terasa sangat nyaman belum pernah aku merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumya, tak terasa air mata ku mulai terjatuh dari tempatnya, aku pun menangis dalam pelukan mizuki nii dan aku pun terlelap di dalam pelukan nya.

Chapter 2

Suasana hatiku sangat senang hari ini karana kemarin aku baru saja mendapatkan satu orang yang mau menjadi keluarga ku atau lebih tepatnya kakakku, ia lah mizuki sensei, sensei baru di kelasku yang secara mendadak menawarkan diri menjadi kakakku, mungkin aneh orang yang baru kita temui mau saja menjadi saudara kita, tapi itu tidak kupikirkan yang pening sekarang aku memiliki keluarga tempak ku untuk berteduh saat aku sedih

"aku harus menjadi yang terbaik di academi supaya niisan bangga padaku"ucapku sebelum berangkat academi

" aku berangkat"teriak ku memulai hari

Skip tme

" ohayou minna" sapaku pada teman teman di kelas, dan seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban dari mereka bahkan seperti tidak ada yang mendengar ku

"haah, tak apalah, lebih baik aku tidur dari pada di cuekin mereka"ucapku frustasi aku pun berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku untuk memulai tidur

"ohayou anak anak"sapa mizuki memasuki kelas, para muridpun langsung kocar kacir menuju tempat duduk mereka

" _aah sial sial padahal aku baru akan tertidur kenapa niisan sudah masuk sih"_ batin naruto dongkol #eh nar kalau di kelas itu belajar bukan tidu naruto: lu kayak tidak tidur di kelas aja thor

"naruto sebaiknya kamu bangun dan jangan tertidur selama kelasku jika tidak ingin mendapat penderitaan yang menjanjikan dariku

" i i iya sensei" jawabku tergagap

" _mengerikan aku seperti baru melihat dewa kematian"_ batin naruto ketakutan #hahahahaha rasain lu nar, lu gak tau siapa dewanya di ff ini naruto: T_T

"baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaranya,sekarang kita akan praktek melempar shuriken di lapangan

Di training ground academi

"sekarang kalian melempar shuriken ke arah papan target, masing masing kalian mendapat 5 kesempatan"intruksi mizuki pada kami

"itu mudah sensei, Cuma melempar shuriken aku sudah bisa"ucapku dengan bangga

"kalau begitu kau yang pertama naruto"perintah mizuki sensei

"a apa aku yang pertama?"tanyaku

"tentu, kamu kan sudah bisa, sekarang maju ambil shurikenmu dan lempar papan target itu!"perintah mizuki sensei

"baiklah kalau begitu"akupun maju dan mengambil lima shuriken itu dan berdiri sekitar 7 meter dari papan target

" hajime"

" syut tak "

 _"lemparan pertama ku meleset sedikit dari papan target,padahal sedikit lagi pasti kena"_ batinku

 _"tidak mungkin tadi hampir mengenai papan target kenapa shuriken nya seperti di dorong sesuatu_ "pikir seorang bocah dari clan nara

" _ada yang aneh tadi naruto pasti mengenai papan target itu"_ pikir satu satunya anak yang memiliki style rambut ala chicken butt melihat lemparan naruto barusan

"kamu meleset pada lemparan pertama naruto,coba lakukan lagi dan usahakan mengenai papan target"ucap mizuki sensei

"baiklah,sekarang pasti kena"

"syut syut syut syut"tanpa pikir panjang langsung ku lempar keempat shuriken yang tersisa

"tak trang uaaaaaaaaaa" bukan nya mengenai papan target satu shuriken mengenai batang pohon dekat target,dua shuriken saling berbenturan dan yang satunya lagi malah mengenai pantat mizuki sensei

"narutooooooooo,cepat kemari"teriak sensei, tapi orang yang di panggil sudah tidak berada di tempat semula

"maafkan aku senseeeeeei"teriaku dari kejauhan sambil berlari

"tidak akan"mizuki senseipun mengejarku sekeliling lapangan, dan terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran yang tidak jelas

"haaah naruto itu sekali bodoh tetap bodoh"ucap seorang murid dengan tato segitga di kedua pipinya yang diberi nama kiba oleh orang tua nya

"begitulah naruto,mau bagaimana lagi,lebih baik aku lanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda, oh ya kiba kamu bangunkan aku kalau aksi kejar kejaran aneh itu selesai"ucap anak dengan rambut model buah nanas

"kau selalu seenaknya sendiri shikamaru,tapi baiklah"jawab kiba kepada anak yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama kiba

 **in naruto place**

"hah hah hah, lari kamu cepat juga naruto"ucap mizuki sambil terlentang di tengah lapangan berdua dengan naruto #cie cie ngapain lu nar

"bukanya aku yang cepat tapi mizuki nii yang lambat"ejek ku

"apa kau bilang naruto"tanya mizuki

"gak ada kok"jawab ku dengan tampang tak berdosa, berbanding terbalik dengan mizuki yang sudah seperti anjing kelaparan melihat wajah sok tak berdosa ku , dan tanpa aba aba sedikitpun mizuki langsung menarik pipi ku tanpa ampun

"lepaskan aku mizuki nii,sakit tau"ucap ku saat niisan menarik pipiku

"tidak akan"balas misuki nii

 _"kehangatan inilah yang ku cari selama ini"_ batin ku senang

Setelah lama pipiku di tarik oleh niisan aku merasakan ada yang kurang disini

"oh ya niisan rasanya ada yang kurang?ucapku

"kurang maksut mu apa naruto"tanya niisan padaku

"kok cuman kita berdua yang ada disini yang lain mana?"ucapku menyadari apa yang tadi terasa kurang

"yang lain ya"ucap niisan sambil berpikir ala detektif profesional

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa murid kurang ajar kemana kalian praktek nya belum selesai"teriak sekaligus cacian dari niisan

Di kelas

"kamu mendengar sesuatu hinata?"tanya ino pada hinata

"hmmm,tidak ada suara apapun kok ino chan"jawa hinata

"kalau begitu,kyaaaaa sasuke kun maukah kamu makan siang denganku?"tanya ino pada anak dengan model rambut chicken butt yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama sasuke

"..." tidak ada jwaban sedikitpun dari sasuke

"haah merepotkan,teriakan nya bikin aku kaget saja"keluh sang nanas

"telingaku bisa rusak kalau begini tiap hari"tambah kiba

"lebih baik aku tidur lagi"tau lah readers siapa yang ngomong

 **In naruto place**

 **"** niisan"kataku

"hm apa naruto"jawab niisan

"sebaiknya tidak usah panggil yang lainnya karena sekarang sudah waktu nya pulang"kataku

"eh masa ia"tanya niisan

"-_- kalau gak percaya coba liat jam di kelas sana"kataku

"ok"jawabnya

Setelah niisan pergi ke kelas untuk melihat jam, aku pun langsung pulang dari pada kena marah oleh baka niisan lagi,kenapa kena marah? Yaiyalah kena marah sekarang kan masih jam 9 sedangkan pulang dari academi jam 1,jangan salahkan aku salahkan baka niisan itu dia kan punya jam tangan kenapa harus liat jam ke kelas -_-

"narutooooooooooooooooooooooooo"akhirnya terdengar juga teriakan nista dari baka niisan, sungguh senang hatiku semoga ini tak pernah berakhir

 **skip 4 tahun kemudian**

"miso ramen jumbonya satu paman"teriaku ketika baru masuk kedai ramen terenak di seluruh penjuru dunia #menurut survei naruto,entah kapan survei itu di lakukan

"pesanan segera datang"ucap paman teuchi

"kamu kelihatan semangat sekali hari ini naruto"tanya paman teuchi

"tentu paman aku kan harus selalu semangat supaya bisa melindungi mizuki nii dan menjadi hokage terkuat dari hokage sebelumnya"jawabku semangat

"haha kamu memang anak yang sangat bersemangat naruto

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

"baiklah ittidakimasu"ucapku

Setelah makan ramen akupun pergi menuju ke tepi danau untuk sekedar santai santai, kapan lagi aku santai biasanya mizukinii pasti datang untuk menjahiliku tapi sekarang dia sudah seminggu aku tak melihatnya padahalkan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 10,mungkin dia sedang meakukan misi jadi aku mikir positif saja

Selama berjalan jalan aku melihat sang chicken butt sedang duduk dipinggiran danau sambil melamun, sebaiknya aku ketempatnya hitung hitung ada orang yang bisa di ajak ngobrol

"hei sasuke sedang apa kamu disini?"sapa dan tanya ku

"hm"jawabnya

" hei aku bicara padamu"

"hm"

"arrrrrrgh apakah tidak ada kata lain selain hm hah"kataku terbawa emosi

"hn"

"-_- _seharusnya aku bisa menebak kalau kata itulah yang akan keluar"_ batinku

"hahahahaha lihat wajah mu dobe kau terlihat semakin dobe saja"ejeknya

"apa kau bilang teme"balsku

"hah hah hah ngomong ngomong ada apa kau kesini?"tanya sasuke

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan nya teme"

"tapi aku yang duluan menanyakannya dobe"

"argh baiklah aku kesini cuman mau lihat danau"

"owh"cuman itu yang keluar dari mulut nya, dan tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar di antar kami berdua, aku pun melihat danau dengan tatapan sendu karna teringat dengan mizuki nii, tanpa ku sadari sasuke menatapku seperti ada yang aneh"kenapa kau sekarang terlihat agak sedih dobe? Biasanya kau selalu ceria"sebuah pertanyaan dari sasuke membuatku terhenyak sejelas itu kah aku terlihat kalau aku sedih karena tidak bertemu mizuki nii padahal baru hanya seminggu aku tak bertemu dengan nya, apakah aku harus mengatakan nya pada sasuke?

"aku teringat dengan mizuki nii sudah seminggu dia tak pernah terlihat dan aku tak tau dia sedang berada dimana, padahalkan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunku"

"niisan mu ya? Sama niisan ku sekarang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya dia terlihat lebih pendiam, aku memintanya untuk melatihku dia selalu bilang nanti,besok,lusa aku tau dia sibuk dengan tugas nya sebagai kapten anbu tapi biasanya dia selalu sempat melatihku"sasuke juga menceritakan tentang niisan nya ynag berubah kepadaku ternyata kami memiliki masalah yang sama

"niisan mu pasti orang yang hebat bisa menjadi kapten anbu"kataku

"ya dia sangat hebat aku sangat mengaguminya dia hebat dalam segala hal, aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa melampaui nya"kata sasuke

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dan berpisah di sebuah pertigaan "sampai jumpa dobe/teme"

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan desa konoha menuju apartemenku,selama perjalanan aku di tatap dengan tatapan membunuh oleh peduduk desa karna mereka menggapku monster, entah apa salahku sampai mereka menganggapku monster, aku menundukan kepalaku selam berjalan di antara penduduk desa ini dan akupun menabrak seseorang

"kalau jalan itu lihat lihat baka otouto"suara ini aku sangat mengenal suara ini

"niisan" akupun langsung memeleknya dengan erat "kau kenapa naruto, seperti anak kecil saja "kata nya "kau kemana saja niisan,naru sangat kangen niisann"

"jadi naru kangen sama niisan, sebaiknya kita ke apartemen mu sekarang karna ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan mu naruto"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"apa itu niisan?"tanya ku penasaran "ini ada hubungan nya dengan hadiah ulang tahunmu"mendengar itupun aku langsung bersemangat dan menariknya ke apartemenku

In apartemen

"sekarang katakan ada apa niisan"tanyaku antusias

"aku akan memberi mu hadiah tapi ada syarat nya"

"syarat?"beo ku

"ia syarat, syarat ini membuktikan apakah kamu sudah pantas di sebut shinobi atau belum, jika kau sudah pantas aku akan memberikan hadiahmu tapi jika tidak"

"jika tidak bagaimana niisan?"

"kau tidak akan ku anggap adik lagi" BLAAAAR mataku terbelalak mendengarnya seperti petir di siang hari, tidak akan di anggap adik lagi? Yang benar saja aku baru meraskan kehangatan keluarga selama 4 tahun dan harus hilang karna belum pantas menjadi shinobi, apapun syarat nya aku harus bisa melakukan nya

"baiklah kalau begitu apa syaratnya niisan"ucapku penuh dengan tekat

"Syarat nya adalah... "

"mencuri gulungan teknik rahasia hokae hokage sebelumnya di kantor hokage" sekali lagi aku harus melebarkan matakku mencuri gulungan teknik rahasia hokage yang benar saja, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya demi niisan tetap menganggapku sebagai adik nya

"baiklah aku aka melakukan nya, lalu kapan aku akan melakukannya niisan?"

"malam ini"

"baiklah"ucapku

Malam harinya

Aku jaln mengendap ngendap di sekitar kantor hokage, menurut informasi dari nisan gulungan itu berada di lemari kantor hokage,berarti aku harus bisa masuk ke kantor jiji tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengetahui, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan anak kesil seperti ku?

Setelah lama berpikir akupun mendapat sebuah rencana untuk bisa masuk ke kantor hokage, aku berjalan mendekati pintu belakang disana aku melihat ada dua penjaga yang sedang menjaga pintu masuk belakang

"sinobisan sinobisan bisa bantu aku, kaki terkilir"panggilku dengan sedikit mengubah suara ku seperti perempuan

"hei kau dengar suara itu?ada cewek yang minta tolong"ucap penjaga satu

"iya aku mendengarnya, apa jangan jangan itu hantu?"balas penjaga dua

"ah kau ada ada saja mana ada hantu"kata penjaga satu

"shinobi san tolong aku kaki ku terkilir aku tak bisa berjalan"teriakku lagi

"ah suara itu suara cewek beneran, sekarang aku akan menolongnya kau tinggal disini dulu"ucap penjaga satu, dia pun berjalan mencari asal suara ku, setelah ku rasa sudah jauh dari teman nya aku menyentuh pundak nya

"shinobi san... **SEXY NO JUTSU** "kata ku pelan dan aku berubah menjadi wanita telanjang

"croooooooot"darah segar pun meledak dari hidung penjaga itu dan jangan lupakan senyuman mesum terpampang di wajah nya

"satu tuntas"ucapku dan mennggalkan shinobi yang pingsan tersebut sekarang aku sedang mengendap ngendap menuju belakang penjaga yang satu nya lagi dengan membawa sebuah kayu yang kutemukan di jlan tadi dan buakh buakh penjaga itu pun juga pingsan karna kupukul kepalanya

"huuf selesai juga keduanya sekarang menuju ruang hokage"aku langsung berlari menuju ruang hokage,tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke ruang hokage aku langsung masuk ke ruang tersebut

"sekarang di lemari mana gulungan tersebut berada?"aku pun memeriksa dua lemari untuk menemukan gulungan tersebut, setelah lama aku mencari aku akhirnya menemukan gulangan nya,

"sebelum ku berikan pada niisan sebaiknya kupelajari satu jurus yang mudah dulu"pikirku dengan mempelajari salah satu jutsu dari gulungan ini dan menguasai mungkin niisan akan bangga padaku

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** sepertinya jutsu ini menarik dan tidak terlaru rumit"aku membaca gulungan itu sebentar di ruang hokage

 **in uchiha mansion**

 **sasuke POV**

aku baru pulang setelah bertemu naruto di tepi danau tadi sore,aku memasuki mansion di tengah malam seperti ada yang aneh, pos penjaga tidak ada yang menjaga , kupikir mungkin mereka tertidur jadi aku terus menuju rumahku tetapi sebelum sampai di rumahku aku di sajikan dengan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, mayat mayat anggota clan ku berserakan dimana mana,potongan kepala, tangan dan dada yang bolong serta darah yang bececeran di lantai mansion membuatku kaki gemetaran

"tousan kaasan niisan"tiga kata yang kuingat, aku memberanikan diri berlari menuju rumahku untuk memastikan kalau mereka baik baik saja, tapi ketika aku sampai di rumah apa yang kulihat, kakaku berdiri menghadap kearah ku dengan mayat tousan dan kaasan di depan nya

"apa yang terjadi niisan?"tanya ku tubuhku gemetaran melihat semua ini

"aku membantai semua anggota clan"JDAAAAAAAR apa membantai clan tapi kenapa?

"kau bohongkan niisan, ini semua bohongkan?"tanya ku kepada niisan dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahku dari tadi

"ini nyata otouto""kenapa"tanyaku "kenapa, tidak ada alasan yang khusus aku melakukan ini"jawabnya sekenanya

"terus kenapa kau melakukan semua ini brengseek"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku sangat marah sedih bercampur menjadi satu, mataku terasa sangat panas tanpa kusadari mataku berubah menjadi merah dan ada dua tanda koma

"hanya untuk mengetes kemampuanku"jawabnya simpel

 **Kembali ke tempat naruto**

Aku harus menyerahkan ini ke niisan secepatnya supaya dia tetap menganggapku adik nya,aku berlari menuju ke hutan kematian kenapa harus ke sana?tanyakan pada niisanku dia menyuruhku menemuinya disana

"kau sudah sampai naruto"sebuah suara membuatku berhenti berlari

"aku berhasil niisan, jadi tetaplah menganggapku adikmu"kataku padanya tapi dia hanya diam dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan terpampang di wajah nya.

Surai biru nya menutupi mata nya aku hanya bisa melihat seringaian nya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan aku pun sedikit melangkah ke belakang menjauhinya karena takut

"haha haha haha"dia tertawa dengan pelan dan tertawaan itu terdengar sngat aneh

"menganggapmu adiku?"tanyanya

"iya seperti dulu kau menganggapku adikmu dan menjalani hari dengan bahagia"kataku agak gemetaran

"hahahahahahahahhaha yang benar saja kau adalah monster yang telah membunuh keluarga ku, kau adalah monster kyubi"teriaknya

"hiks hiks a-aku bukan monster aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun,lalu kenapa selam ini kau menganggapku adikmu"isakku

"aku melakukan itu semua supaya aku bisa mempermainkan perasaan mu, apa kau tau aku ingin muntah ketika memanggilmu adikku itu sangat menjijikan, kau mengerti"setelah dia menjelaskan itu hatiku terasa di cabik cabik aku marah selama ini aku hanya di permainkan olehnya

Dan tanpa kusadari mataku berubah menjadi seperti mata binatang dan goresan di wajahku tampak semakin liar kuku kuku memanjang dan keluar sesuatu berwarna orange kemerahan membungkus tubuhku dan membentuk telinga dan satuu ekor yang melambai lambai di belakangku

 **"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MIZUKI/ITACHI"** ucap naruto dan sasuke berbarengan tempat yang berbeda dan diucapkan oleh dua bocah yang memiliki rasa sakit yang sama yaitu **DI KHIANATI** oleh orang yang paling mereka kagumi, kalimat yang menentukan jalan mereka selanjutnya

 **TBC**

 **UPDATE KILAT HEHEHE BAGAIMANA SENPAI SENPAI YANG BACA FIC SAYA, SAYA AUTHOR BARU JADI BUTUH BIMBINGAN,KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DARI SENPAI SEMUA INI JUGA FIC PERTAMA SAYA JADI MAKLUMLAH BERANTAKAN TYPO DIMMANA-MANA DAN PEMILIHAN KATA YANG TIDAK SESUAI SERTA KATA-KATA NYA MASIH SANGAT KAKU DAN SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKSIH BANYAK KARENA TELAH MEMBACA FIC SUPER GAJE INI :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Assalamualaikum senpai senpai dan para readers maaf kalau update nya kelamaan buat yang nungguin itupun kalau ada hehehe, ok langsung saja kecerita yang gak jelas asal usulnya ini

"hiks hiks a-aku bukan monster aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun,lalu kenapa selam ini kau menganggapku adikmu"isakku

"aku melakukan itu semua supaya aku bisa mempermainkan perasaan mu, apa kau tau aku ingin muntah ketika memanggilmu adikku itu sangat menjijikan, kau mengerti"setelah dia menjelaskan itu hatiku terasa di cabik cabik aku marah selama ini aku hanya di permainkan olehnya

Dan tanpa kusadari mataku berubah menjadi seperti mata binatang dan goresan di wajahku tampak semakin liar kuku kuku memanjang dan keluar sesuatu berwarna orange kemerahan membungkus tubuhku dan membentuk telinga dan satuu ekor yang melambai lambai di belakangku

" **KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MIZUKI/ITACHI"**

Chapter 3

"apa kau bilang membunuhku jangan bercanda kau bocah kyubi, kau tak lebih dari sampah berjalan di desa konoha ini, memangnya apa yang bisa kau perbuat walaupun kau menggunakan kekuatan kyubi sekalipun"remeh mizuki

Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah ku "HAHAHAHHAHAHA"ku tertawa gila dibawah kendali kyubi "kenapa kau tertawa bocah sialan?""tidak ada aku hanya tertawa melihat sandiwaramu yang begitu sempurna,tapi cukup basa basinya aku akan membnuhmu sekarang juga mizuki NII"ucapkku dengan menekankan kata nii untuk terakhir kalinya "mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan yang hanyalah bocah akademi mau melawanku yang seorang chunin"ucapnya meremehkan ku terus

" **APAKAH KAU SUDAH BOSAN MELIHATNYA BOCAH?APAKAH KAU MAU KEKUATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA"** kata suara di kepalaku "ya aku bosan melihatnya dan aku sangat menginkan kekuatan untuk membnuhnya"balasku" **KALAU BEGITU SERAHKANLAH JIWAMU KEPADAKU BOCAH"** " ambil sesukamu asalkan kau dapat memastikan kalau makluk itu akan menghilang untuk selamanya dari dunia ini"jawab ke cepat " **FUFUFUFUFUFU AKU PASTIKAN DIA TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI BOCAH, DAN PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU! AKU MULAI"**

 **Normal POV**

" **GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** terjadi ledakan chakra yang sangat luar biasa beriringan dengan teriakan dari naruto" **sekarang kau akan mati mizuki buahahhahahahha"** _"apa yang terjadi dengan bocah sialan itu"_ batin mizuki. Belum dapat berpikir jernih sebuah cengkraman tangan mengenai wajah mizuki dan menghempaskannya kepohon yang berada di dekat mizuki berdiri, tidak puas dengan itu naruto lalu memukul perut mizuki dengan sangat keras sehingga mizuki terpaksa melebarkan matanya dan tidak lupa darah yang keluar dari mulut mizuki. Untuk kesekiankalinya mizuki hars merelakan kepalanya dipbenturkan dengan keras oleh naruto kearah pepohonan

"BUAAHKH"sebuah pukulan keras bersarang di dagu mizuki yang membuatnya melayang di udara, belum sempat mizuki menghela nafas lega terlihat ekor chakra memukulnya dengan begitu keras yang membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh

"a a ampuni aku naruto, aku berjanji melakukan apapun yang kau mau, bukankah kau menyayangi ku sebagai niisan mu?"ucap mizuki tanpa tau akibat dari ucapannya barusan, tidak menanggapi ucapan dari mizuki naruto kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan telah berkumpul energi positif dan negatif yang membentuk sebuah gumpalan energi hitam sebesar bola tenis,tanpa di duga naruto menelanya dan itu cukup membuat mizuki menarik nafas lega tapi perkiraaan mizuki sangatlah salah tidaklama kemudian aruto memintahkan energi berbentuk laser ke arah mizuki yanng melihat dengsn mata yang melebar sepenuhnya

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR" tterjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat di tengah hutan shi no mori dan setelah ledakan tersebut tidak terlihat mayat dari mizuki karna telah lenyap bersama bijuudama naruto

" **HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** naruto tertawa ala phsicopat gila yang senag membunuh mangsanya " **KEKUATAN YANG HEBAT DENGAN INI TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMPERMAINKAN KU LAGI BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** tawa naruto harus terhenti ketika sang kyuubi no youko mulai berbicara dengan naruto" **BAGAIMANA BOCAH KAU PUAS? TAPI SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI DULU DARI TEMPAT INI SEBELUM ANBU DARI KONOHA DATANG KESINI, DAN ITU AKAN MENIMBULKAN MASALAH""baiklah aku pergi dari sini"** ucap naruto sambil berlari ke arah konoha

 **SASUKE PLACE**

itachi melihat sharinggan dari sasuke bangkit mengukir sebuah senyum tipis namun tidak dapat dilihat oleh sasuke karna wajah itachi tertutup oleh bayangan "hebat juga kau bisa membangkitkan sharinggan di usiamu yang masih sangat belia ini, tapi sayangnya ku jauh lebih dahulu membangkitkan sharinggan dari pada kau, dan jika kau ingin melawanku setidaknya lawanlah aku dengan mata yang sama otouto" ucap itachi sambil melihatkan mangekyou sharinggannya kepada sasuke. Sasuke yang tersulut emosi tanpa sadar langsung melihat ke arah mata itachi

" **stukoyoumi"** gumam itachi pelan, dan di dunia stukouyomi milik itachi terlihat sasuke seperti menonton ulang itachi membunuh seluruh anggota klan uchia termasuk ibu dan ayah nya

"aarrrrrgh"sasuke pun lanngsung ambruk karna mentalnya belum kuat untuk melihat pembantaian yang sesungguhnya, untung tubuh sasuke langsung di tangkap itachi dan di bawa pergi ke rumah sakit konoha

 **NARUTO PLACE**

Terlihat seoonggok makluk kuning yang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arah konoha namun karena fisik narto yang belum siap menerima chakra luar biasa dari kyuubi di tambah dengan stamina nya yang sangat sedikit membuatnya mulai limbung dan terkapar tepat di depan gerbang konoha

"hei izumo kau lihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh di sebelah sana"tunjuk kotetsu ke arah belakang gerbang "apa yang terjatuh?, paling Cuma ranting pohon yang jatuh karna tertiup angin"jawab izumo cuek karena sedang asik membaca sebuah buku keramat yang berjudul icha icha paradise "huuuft kau selalu begitu kalau sedang membaca buku karya jiraya-sama, tapi tadi seperti ada orang yaang jatuh""ahhh kalau begitu kau cek saja kesana"balas izomu masih cuek, kotetsu pun mulai mendekat dengan perlahan kearah naruto dan hal yang tak di inginkanpun terjadi ketika izumo takut takut mencoba melihat wajah orang teersebut dan "baaaaaaa" "kyaaaaaaaaa" teriakan naruto mengagetkan izumo tapi malah teriakan khas wanita yang keluar dari mulut izumo "buahahahaha kau terdengar seperti perempuan tuan penjaga gerbang hahhahah"kata naruto yang mencoba tertawa walaupun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, dan karena seperti ada teriakan permpuan kotetsu yang tadinya Cuma cuek langsung menuju ke TKP "apa yang terjadi disini izumo" kata kotetsu dengan gaya bak pahlawan super "tidak terjadi apa apa"jawab izumo "tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan perempuan di sini, lalu yang tergeletak itu siapa?"tanya kotetsu yang ingin tau karena ada suara perempuan "suara itu,, tehehehe" jawab izumo dengan wajah yang merah padam "jadi suara itu?"jawab kotetsu sambil menunjuk izumo dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala" buahahahahahaha jadi itu kamu izu- chuaaan"kata kotetsu sambil menertawai izumo yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"urusaiiii, lebih baik kita mengantar anak ini ke rumah sakit"kata izumo"baik-baik izu-chuan yang manis"jawab dari kotetsu. Dan mereka pun mengantarkan makluk kuning itu a.k.a naruto ke rumah sakit konoha

SKIP TIME 2 MINGGU SETELAH KEJADIAN

Terlihat seorang kakek tua yang sedang duduk di meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas entah itu kertas apa hanya beliau dan tuhan yang tau "memberi fasilitas mewah kepada para tetua masyarakat sipil" "di tolak, apa apan para civilian itu mereka pikir uang desa milik mereka?hah selanjutnya menambah ttraining ground untuk latihan para genin baru" "diterima" "huuh kenapa kami sama seperti membenci ku, menyiksa ku dengan umur yanng sudah tua ini dengan kertas kertas menyebalkan ini, andai kamu masih hidup minato"curhatan sang hokage entah kepada siapa #hehehe emang enak udah tua masih ngurus kertas

Braak"hokage sama saya ingin memberikan laporan mingguan tentang perkembangan naruto"kata iruka setelah membanting pintu dengan cukup keras "hokage sama! Kemana hokage sama ya?"kata iruka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi kutuan, dan di balik kursi kebesaran hokage terlihat sang hokage yang dihormati kawan dan di segani lawan sedang mencium tanah dengan mesranya #sepertinya kami sama memang membencimu hokage sama hehehe

"ehem"terdengar suara deheman dari balik kursi"hokage sama disitu kah engkau?"tanya iruka "iya bisa bantu aku brdiri iruka pinggang ku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya"rintih kesakitan hokage, iruka membantu hokage berdiri dan memulai kembali laporannya" jadi apa yang ingin kau laporkan iruka" tanya hiruzen "begini hokage sama setelah keluarnya naruto dan sasuke dari rumah sakit pasca kejadian itu mereka menjadi sosok yang berbeda"kata iruka" sosok yang berbeda?" beo hiruzen"ya sosok yang berbeda mereka seperti menutup diri dari lingkungan sosial dan siapa saja yang berbicara dengan mereka ditatap seperti ingin memangsa orang yan bicara tersebut" jelas iruka "begitu ya, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi"kata hiruzen kepada iruka"baik hokage sama" "haduuueh sepertinya mulai sekarang akan menjadi semakin sulit, maaf minato tidak bisa menjaga satu satu nya peninggalanmu"

In academi ninja

"brak" suara sesuatu berbenturan terdengar di deppan pintu kelas sontak semua siswa melihat kearah pintu

"hoi teme kau tidak punya mata ya?"teriak naruto karena di tabrak oleh sang pangeran pantat ayam.

"ck dobe, kau yang tidak punya mata"balas sasuke sengit

"kau mau ngajak berantem teme?" "seperti bisa menang melawanku saja dasar dobe"cibir sasuke

"buaakh"sebuah bogem mentah bersarang di wajag sang pantat ayam "cuman itu kemampuan mu dobe?"cibir sasuke lagi, naruto yang tersulut emosi kembali menyerang sasuke dengan tendangan menyamping ke aranh pinggang sasuke tapi berhasil di hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang dan langsung menyerang dengan sebuah pukulan yang menuju wajah naruto namun dapat di tangkap dengan baik oleh naruto, tak habis akal tanga yang satu lagi digunakan untuk memukul lagi tapi lagi berhasil di tangkap oleh naruto, sekarang posisi mereka sama sama terkunci dan adu kekuatan pun terjadi naruto dan sasuke saling mendorong supaya lawan mereka terseret kebelakang namun kekuatan keduanya simbang terlihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terseret kebelakang

"kau akan kalah teme!"teriak naruto sambil terus mendorong sasuke

"di dalam mimpimu dobe!" jawab sasuke sambila melakukan hal yang sama

"temeeee"

"dobeee"

"temee"

"dobeee"

"temeee"

"dobeee"

"teee"

"tuuuuuuut tut tuuuuuut'

Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara "tuuut" suara itu muncul lagi dan seluruh siswa melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan mulut terbuka lebar jangan lupa chouji yang menjatuh kan kripik kentangnya karena suara tersebut

Masih dalam posisi yang sama naruto dan sasuke saling melihat kearah lawan masing masing dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam

"ano sasuke naruto apakah tadi itu suara kalian?"tanya salah satu siswa tapi bukan jawaban yang diterima tapi malah pandangan seperti ingin membunuh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang di perlihatkan naruto dan sasuke, semua siswa yang melihat tatapan itu langsung memalingkan wajah dari mereka karena tidak kuat melihat tatapan penuh intimidasi tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **HAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA UP JUGA NIH FIC UDAH LAMA NGGAK NULIS MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN SERTA REPIU NYA SENPAI :D**


End file.
